five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rat
Were you looking for his withered version from the second game or His partner on Stage, The Cat? |-|FNaC= Description is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Candy's, and is unique in that he only activates on the last few nights. Not much is known about him as he only appears in Night 5 onward and has very little appearances in the plot. Even though it seems he has some kind of relevance to the game's lore, as he appears to get up and do something in the cutscene after completing Night 6. Appearance The Rat is a withered, eyeless rat animatronic, with a faded brown color. He appears to have a torn cloth covering, and a seam can be seen running down the middle of the head. He has brownish, broken buckteeth and parts of human skeleton are clearly visible. His left ear is also broken and his hands and feet are exposed. Behavior The Rat becomes active on Night 5, but most likely will not reach the office. On Night 6, he will officially start attacking. He will exit through the door at the back of CAM 9. He enters through both the Right and Left Door. When he enters the security office, he will wait until the camera is lowered, and then jumpscare the player, ending the game. The Rat is extremely active and can appear at the door as early as 12 AM. Trivia *Unlike all the other animatronics, The Rat's custom night icon is completely distorted. Additionally, his name flickers randomly. *Much like Springtrap does in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, The Rat will attempt to stay hidden in the cameras, making him harder to keep track of. *The Rat may have been based off of a suggestion for a Springtrap-like character named "Mousetrap" on an official announcement page. *The last frame of The Rat's jumpscare (the inverted frame), inverted back to normal colors, reveals that he possesses human eyes similar to Springtrap's. *On the late hours of Night 5, The Rat can be seen coming from the door in CAM 09, even though he is not very active at this time. In very rare occasions, he can even attack the player on this night. *The Rat has his own unique jumpscare sound. *The Rat's shadow can occasionally be seen over the paycheck, replacing Candy's shadow which usually can be seen over the paycheck. *In the 6th's night cutscene, the time stamp says "64" unlike "87" in the other cutscenes. This means The Rat is 23 years old at the time of the game which may explain his withered appearance. **The Rat may however be older than 23 years at the time of the game as during the 6th night's cutscene, he appears to be less tattered, albeit still showing signs of age. *After completing the 6th night, you will be shown yet another clip of security footage from The Factory. The footage shows Old Candy, The Rat, and Blank all sitting on a conveyor belt. After a few seconds, The Rat will slightly move. He eventually stands up, walks away from the camera and then re-appears with his face right in front of the camera-view. |-|FNaC 2= While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 2, he is seen in the Night 6 Cutscene. He is replaced by Withered Rat. Appearances The Rat appears to be the same as he was in the first game. Cutscene Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. *Animatronic: None (you control a young Mary instead) *Year: 1961 (A Year before the Event of FNaC 3) Beginning in a reopened Rat and Cat's Theater, the player controls a younger version of Mary Schmidt in a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches The Rat and The Cat on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy (which is her brother) wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman ( which is their mother) in the crowd excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading. The Rat slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, every face in the crowd turning from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. The cutscene ends. |-|FNaC 3= While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is seen in the Night 1, Night 3, and Night 5 Cutscenes. He is replaced by Monster Rat and Shadow Rat. Appearances The Rat appears to be the same as he was in the second game's secret cutscene. Cutscene Night 1 The Rat appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and asks the player to play hide-and-seek before the show. When the player hides in the closet, a jumpscare of The RAT plays, and the cutscene ends. Night 3 The Rat once again appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and recognizes the player from the first night cutscene, and asks if they want to play hide-and-seek again. When the player is caught, the same jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 5 The Rat is seen with a bunch of children, who all decide to play hide-and-seek with The Rat. The player is also expected to play, as well. This eventually leads to the events regarding the "True Ending." True Ending In the Night 5's Cutscene, Mary, after telling The Rat she will play hide n' go seek with him and the other children, tries to find a place to hide , but all of the places, including the closet used by the player other previous nights, are all taken by the other children. As Cat runs out of the "Staff Only" room, leaving the door open and unlocked, Mary decides to hide in the Closet within that room. Soon after, The Rat says he saw her run in, and The Puppeteer appears, then starts chewing The Actor in The Rat's costume out for being drunk during work hours. The Puppeteer asks him to "Think about their Careers and the Children," but The Rat start to get angry and mock The Puppeteer, which prompts him to attempt to pry of The Rat's mask. The Rat fights back, but ultimately ends up getting pushed by The Puppeteer into Vinnie's bench, and dies instantly. Candy (Cat) will appear in room and ask The Puppeteer what happened to Rat, in which The Puppeteer says it was a accident and that Rat was unstable. Candy says that they need to call the ambulance and the police, whom of which The Puppeteer says not to, and instead lie to the police and say they found The Rat this way. Candy says to tell the police the truth, and goes to the phone to do so, but The Puppeteer sneaks behind him and clenches the gap of the suit, suffocating Cat, and kills him. The Puppeteer then calls the police and tells them that he found his co-workers dead while he was out, and leaves the room with Mary still in the closet. As the screen changed to a black screen, Origami Cat or a psychiatrist, will tell Mary that it is not her fault and that she shouldn't be afraid of the Monsters anymore, and asked her to draw a picture of the room for him. As the Truth Ending fades in, a doctor's report of Mary's case is displayed, stating how they should notify the police of the newfound information, and should reopen the case once more. Trivia *In Five Nights at Candy's 3, We learn that The Rat and The Cat are special design suit, just like Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie from the FNaF series. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Rat jumpscaring the player from the right door.gif|The Rat Jumpscaring the player from the right door. 187.gif|The Rat Jumpscaring the Player. Ratcam2.png|The Rat in Cam 2. Ratcam4.png|The Rat in Cam 4. Ratcam6.png|The Rat in Cam 6. Ratcam7.png|The Rat in Cam 7. Ratcam8.png|The Rat in Cam 8. Ratcam9.png|The Rat in Cam 9. The mouse shadow.png|The Rat's shadow in a youtube video, outlined in red. RAT.gif|The security footage of The Rat after the 6th night. D2bfd37d053b2f49999791713d95bcf1.png|The Rat's final frame of his jumpscare, showing he has human eyes. 456.png|The Rat's Name Shown in the Custom Night. 778.png|Texture of The Rat in the Night 6 Cutscene. 92.png|The Rat in the Menu Screen (1st Position). 109.png|The Rat in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 108.png|The Rat in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). Tumblr_nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The Rat, as seen alongside all of the other animatronics in Five Nights at Candy's, (not including Nightmare Candy, as he does not appear in the game itself.) in the "Thank you too!" image on Emil Macko's blog. Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 4.17.50 pm.png|A glitch of The Rat's jumpscare. (Can't show full images because of video) RATextra.png|The Rat in the extra menu. RAT frame TGP.jpg|The Frame of The Rat's Jumpscare right before the Final Frame. 756.png|RAT standing up in the cutscene. Five_nights_at_candy_s_rat_menu_gif_by_detective_puppet-d9aog6m_(1).gif|The Rat twitching. 1166.png fnacRAT5.PNG|The Rat in Cam 5. Five Nights at Candy's 2 MinigameMap E1.gif|The Rat, along with Candy at Rat and Cat's Theater. 964 pre crash rat.png 1473 RAT Main Hall Threat High.png 1472 RAT Main Hall Threat Medium.png 1471 RAT Main Hall Threat Low.png Five Nights at Candy's 3 TheRat.gif|The Rat as seen in the FNaC 3 trailer. Unused_rat_teaser.png|Unused teaser of the The Rat. Unused rat teaser fixed.png|The Rat's unused teaser from FNaC 3, fixed. Minigame.png Thanks_you_for_Playing.png|The Rat, along with Candy, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. The_Rat's_Evolution.png|The Evolution of The Rat. Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Animatronics Category:Old Category:Enemy Category:Rat